sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth (Ken)
Name: Kenneth (Ken), "K" *'Occupation': Independent Mercenary *'Guild': n/a *'Weapon': Throwing knives *'Element': Lightning (blue) *'Family': Phillip Coswell (father), Margaret Coswell (mother) Character created by ZomgItzKent on YouTube Don't let his devilish cute looks trick you. Deep down he's a cold-hearted person who wouldn't even think twice before killing you. Let me introduce to you, Kenneth, or by his mercenary name, "K". Before Kenneth became what he is now, a Freelance Mercenary, he was an petty thief on the streets. He had spent his younger years living on the streets of Loire pick-pocketing wandering merchants and deceiving the drunkards at pubs. As a mercenary, he is respected in the mercenary world, for being one of the finest at knife throwing, which was a skill he had obtained while being on the streets as a child, where the only way to make a living for him was to bet at local pubs at dart games. Biography Kenneth was the son of Phillip & Margaret Coswell who were both respected members of the government in the kingdom of Loire. Unfortunately, since Margaret was weak since childhood, giving birth to Kenneth resulted in her death. Following her passing, Phillip Coswell fell into a deep depression involving alcohol and ended up blaming Kenneth for the death of Margaret. Years later, at the age of twelve, Kenneth was abandoned by his drunkard of a father. After being abandoned, Kenneth threw away his last name to be never reminded of his past, and became only known as Kenneth. While living on those streets, he spent a total of three years being a petty street-thief who only pick-pocketed wandering merchants. He made a living at first by stealing, but his greed only grew from there - he soon started going into pubs and bars to challenge the drunkards to games of darts, where he developed his talent of throwing knives. At the age of fifteen, during a typical night, Kenneth challenged his daily drunkard, but upon finishing his last game of the night, he was challenged by a mercenary. Kenneth knew that he was a mercenary because of the cape he wore; it seemed to be a cape belonging to the guild "Jester." Kenneth knew he wouldn't have stood a chance against a mercenary that belonged to the guild "Jester" but Kenneth didn't want to lose face; thus, he accepted his challenge and bet everything he had earned that night. But, that wasn't what the mercenary wanted,. Instead he wanted something else - Kenneth's head on a plate - to return to his client. Kenneth was shocked by his answer, and hesitated for a slight moment but ended up bolting out the door. Kenneth was scared for the first time in years, and didn't know how to exactly respond to this situation except run. He finally reached his secret hide-out under the bridge leading to the outside of town, and he thought he was safe until he heard the man from before say, "What took you so long?" Kenneth was now scared as ever, as he was facing a man who was holding a small, but sharp dagger who was slowly approaching him. Petrified, he didn't know what to do because he knew if he screamed for help no one would come help him; however, he had no other choice. The mercenary then leapt towards him, dagger first. Without a second thought, Kenneth screamed, "HELP!" Suddenly, the mercenary and him were both blinded - there was a bright flash and loud boom sound, as if lightning had just struck down upon the two. When Kenneth was finally able to see, he saw a boy, not too much older than him standing between him and the mercenary. Though it was hard to see, Kenneth noticed that the boy was also wearing a cape that he never saw before. Another flash occurred, and this time the mercenary that was trying to kill him fell down. The boy who had helped him turned around, and asked if Kenneth was all right. Speechless, Kenneth barely mumbled a "yes" in reply. The boy was relieved and started to walk away. Kenneth then shouted "HEY! What's your name?!" The boy responded, no one special, but if you want to know, just ask around for Sovereign. After everything that had happened to Kenneth that night, he decided that he wanted to get rid of this lifestyle of stealing and lying. He studied for the next two years attempting to learn the same magic that boy used. In the end he accomplished his goal of learning elemental magic. Kenneth now wanted to meet the same boy again, but didn't know how to find him. Desparate, he asked around, asking the members of Empress, Timeless, Arcane, Sapphire and even Perpetual but no one ever heard of Sovereign. Kenneth didn't know what to do now, but head to Dehlia himself, and find out. Abilities Kenneth has two main abilities, his first one is his expertise in knife throwing and his other ability is his expertise﻿ in elemental magic: lightning. Kenneth tends to carry around with him small throwing knives wherever he goes, and tends to get a little edgy if anyone else touches them, for he is very passionate about his knives. Now, whenever in﻿ combat, Kenneth incorporates both his knife throwing skills and lighting magic together by using the electrical discharge from the lightning to boost the speed of his knives... making it a deadly combination. Category:Characters